Dragonball M and M
by The Authoresses
Summary: A tale of two rather odd, creative, and vaguely insane girls who happen to possess a potential power that isn't exactly "normal". But when Piccolo discovers these two teens, things get... interesting. :) What happens when Trunks joins in on the fun??
1. And So It Begins!

Molly's POV:  
  
Funny sometimes how these things happen. Lying there, talking to my best friend Megan... when BOOM! Out of nowhere, there's Piccolo of DBZ. But I'm getting a little ahead of myself here.  
  
Narrative POV:  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day in June. The birds were singing, clouds were drifting lazily across a bright blue sky, and two slender girls were sprawled across the green grass. One had stunning hair, the color of honey, that was in a long loose braid; and the other had firey layered auburn hair, with a smile on her face and her emerald eyes twinkling as she conversed with the other girl. These girls were known as Molly and Megan, best friends in every way possible. Right now, the topic they were discussing was one often on their lips: Dragonball Z.  
  
"I don't see how you can like Trunks better then Piccolo...!" Megan teased, rolling over onto her back and chewing on a piece of grass.  
  
A mocking laugh emitted from Molly's crimson lips.  
  
"Huh! I don't see how you can have the hotts for a green lizard!"  
  
"Oh, do I hear Vegeta?" This accusation was met with a handful of grass, and Megan glared into Molly's laughing face and dancing brown eyes.  
  
They were quiet for awhile, but Molly's powerful voice soon spoke up.  
  
"Wouldn't it be incredible if we could actually MEET the Z fighters? I mean, we ARE in Japan..." Megan, after graduating highschool, had moved to Japan. After much prompting of her mother, Molly joined her friend a year later, when highschool was over and done with.  
  
"Yeah..." Meg's generally soft voice was dreamy. And then... woe and behold... the Namek of Megan's dreams drifted down lazily between the two girls.  
  
A sudden squeal of disbelief greeted this, and Piccolo scowled.  
  
"I have ears, you know." His voice was gruff, and Megan fairly swooned.  
  
"P-P-Piccolo?!" Voiced Molly, jumping up from her lounging position, as her friend had done only seconds before. Megan and she shared a disbelieving glance.  
  
"This CANNOT be happening!!" Both girls screamed in unison. "It's PICCOLO!"  
  
The Z fighter in question just stared at the two blankly, taking small note of their raised - and rather strong - kis.  
  
"Yes... it's me..." His voice sounded a little frazzled.  
  
"I am your BIGGEST fan!!" Megan gushed, on him in a second. The generally shy girl was now excited and bubbling over, while Molly stared on, wishing it was Trunks instead of Piccolo. You see, the tall, lean girl had an obsession with the lavender haired Z fighter. At home, in the United States, Alaska, she had one wall completely devoted to her hero. On her bulliten board there were many pictures posted, along with her favorite fanfiction and a poem about Trunks dedicated to her.  
  
Her computer was much the same way -- overrun with Trunks pictures and her own fanfiction about him. Ah well.  
  
Megan lived in another state, and Molly assumed her room was much the same, only covered with Piccolo.  
  
"...REALLY?! You want to TRAIN me?!?!" Molly was broken out of her recollection stupor as Megan shouted those very words in Piccolo's fine featured face. The honey blonde was next to the auburn haired girl in but an instant.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"He wants to TRAIN me!!" The older -- yet shorter -- girl chortled.  
  
"Are you SERIOUS?!" The girl's were basically oblivious to Piccolo at this moment.  
  
"Yes! As serious as serious can be! he says I have a STRONG ki!"  
  
"Oh... WOW..." Molly fell onto her butt, and HARD. "This is unbelievable!"  
  
Megan started to respond, but Piccolo held up his hand. "Hush kid. BLONDIE, I would appreciate it if you would STOP distracting my student!"  
  
He had found something that infuriarated the tall girl to no end. "That comment about my hair color was COMPLETELY uncalled for!" She spat, venom in her voice. And that, is why Piccolo called her that for as long as he knew her.  
  
Two hours later, both girls had calmed down considerabely. Now Piccolo was explaining to Megan how to fly, as Megan looked on in interest.  
  
"Close your eyes. There should be a wellspring of power within you. Draw from that!"  
  
But try as she might, the 19 year old beauty could not accomplish it. With a grumble, Piccolo suddenly grabbed her around the waist and blasted upwards.  
  
"I suppose it's time to teach you the old fashioned way."  
  
With a small yelp of surprise, Megan grabbed Piccolo around the neck on instinct. She shut her eyes tightly, being as she was beginning to feel a little nausous.  
  
"W-What's the old fashioned way?" Her voice was muffled as she spoke into his cloak.  
  
"This." Stopping about 100 feet above earth, Piccolo suddenly and forcefully DROPPED her. Megan began to fall to earth, her hair waving above her head as she screamed. Piccolo flew alongside her, urging her.  
  
"Come ON kid! You can do it! Fly! FLY!"  
  
But still she fell, blind fear clouding her senses. Molly was yelling below her, her voice frantic and full of worry.  
  
"FLY Meggy! PLEASE fly!"  
  
And about ten feet above the ground, she did. Somehow she found the power within her -- and shot up a little TOO fast. Past Piccolo, past the treetops, laughing at the utter joy of it. Piccolo caught up to her and snatched her ankle."  
  
"You're a quick learner."  
  
He landed with the now exausted Megan, who stumbled from his arms and hid herself in a grove of trees, throwing up over and over, until there was nothing left, and she only dry heaved weakly. Molly patted her back, and in a rare show of kindness, Piccolo offered her a wet cloth. Megan accepted it, but GLARED at Piccolo.  
  
"That was one of the CRUELEST things! You were going to let me DIE!"  
  
Piccolo chuckled. "I would have caught you, I'm not THAT heartless."  
  
Molly scoffed and took over Megan's duty of glaring at the namek. "Yeah, right..."  
  
And so it went on. 


	2. And So It Continues!

(Authoress Notes: - Sorry, I just CAN'T resist a good A/N insert!! ^_^** Just like to say, that the first chapter was made by Chestnut Wind, AKA Molly, and this chapter is made by me, Kittioto! WITH the approval of Chestnut Wind, that is. Alsoooo, "DragonBall M and M" stands for Molly and Megs, or something to that affect, in case you haven't figured that out. ^_^** So yeah, anyway, wanted to say that!! Oh, AND, for the love of cheese and crackers: REVIEW! I'm begging you, people!)  
  
  
Chapter 2: And so it continues!  
  
  
  
  
  
The green tyrant Piccolo shoved off Molly's glare for the moment, finding it pretty amusing… all things considered.  
  
Megan, still hunched over the bushes, took advantage of the wet cloth and wiped her mouth.   
Molly continued to simply glare at Piccolo until a fine idea entered her mind.  
  
"Wait a second… where's the other Z fighters?" Looking quizzically up at the tall Namek, she raised a fine eyebrow.   
  
"… What do you mean?"  
  
"You know! Goku, Vegeta, Krillin… Trunks…" Not on purpose, the slender blonde put a little emphasis on 'Trunks'.  
  
Piccolo raised an eye-ridge. "What's it to you?"  
  
All of a sudden Megan sprung up, evidently healthy once more and raised her hand. "Oh, I KNOW, I KNOW! 'Cause Molly's in love wi—"  
Before another word was uttered, Molly clamped a hand over the brunette's mouth, glaring at her a little, and looked back over to Piccolo with a small sweatdrop forming on her forehead.  
  
"… In love with uh… PEOPLE. I love people. Don't I, Megan?"  
  
Megan quirked an eyebrow and nodded slowly. Molly let go.  
  
Piccolo looked at them both strangely and nodded just a bit. "… Right… they're around."  
  
"Could you… take me to them?" Molly's amazingly anime-looking eyes set into affect, with the poise in her voice JUST enough to tip most people over the edge and say 'Sure, why not!'.  
But PICCOLO!?  
"No way, Blondie."  
  
"WHAT!??" 'Blondie' shrieked at the Namek. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T TAKE ME!?"  
  
"Whoa, Molly, calm down!" Megan piped up, in mortal fear of her life AND Piccolo's ears.  
"He was kidding! Right Piccolo… !? Please say you were kidding…"  
  
Piccolo seemed to be laughing on the inside judging by his evil smirk at the moment, but nodded in spite of himself.  
"Right." Folding his arms, his smirk seemed to grow just a bit more as he took notice of exactly how high Molly's ki had gone up when she was mad.  
  
"It wasn't FUNNY!" Molly scowled at him again, but she calmed down a little anyway.  
Megan took a huge sigh of relief.   
"Good! When does the ship leave?"  
  
"I am not a ship." Piccolo remarked quite bluntly.  
  
Meg cowered just a little bit at the powerful voice. "Oh… yeah… sorry Mr. Piccolo…"  
  
"I'm ready to go NOW!" Molly, as enthusiastic as ever, seemed to be jumping out of her shoes.  
  
He rolled his eyes at the two teenagers. "Fine."   
Piccolo then proceeded to grab Molly by the ankle, and Megan by the wrist at lightening-fast speed.  
"ACK!" They both hollered surprised in unison as they were lifted off the ground by a giant green man from outer-space. (Not to mention their favorite TV show!)  
  
  
"YOU COULD HAVE GRABBED MY WRIST TOO, YA KNOW!!" Molly hollered from behind, being dragged by the foot through the air.  
  
"Quiet down back there!" Piccolo bellowed back, and sped up.  
  
  
"AAAAHHH!!!"  
  
  
  
Megan, on the other hand, was pretty happy with her situation.  
  
*I'm being dragged through the air by the hand by PICCOLO!* She thought dreamily, gazing at his features. *Sheesh, what's next, do I get the Noble Peace Prize, too?*  
  
"I heard that." Piccolo said, much to Megan's surprise, staring down at her with his usual un-readable expression.  
  
"You can read my thoughts!?"  
  
"Minds are easy to read when they fly open to you."  
  
Megan blushed in response and looked away. *…Oops.*  
  
With a faint smirk, Piccolo looked back ahead of him. "We're almost there, BLONDIE."  
  
"GOOD! This is rather uncomfortable, you know! It's a REALLY good thing I'm not wearing a skirt or something!"  
  
Piccolo looked confused by the remark, but paid no further attention to it as he put on another burst of speed, dashing towards the ground and a VERY large building.  
  
"AH!" Molly yapped from behind, "Slow down, pulleeaaase!"  
  
"We're landing, keep quiet!"  
  
"Jerk…"  
  
"I heard that, too!"  
  
Megan chuckled from the other side of Piccolo.  
  
"Sure, you can laugh! At least you're not UPSIDE DOWN."  
  
Megan then promptly shut up.  
  
  
Finally, like five years had just blown by, the two teenagers and one alien landed securely on the ground. In Japan. In front of a rather large building and an amazingly attractive… purple-haired… boy.  
  
  
  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED…)  
  
(A/N: Heehee… REVIEW. Funny little button at the bottom.) 


	3. And So It Continues Again! We need more...

It was quite a task for Molly, placing her hands on the ground and kicking wildly, until with a malicious grin Piccolo released her ankles. By then, all the blood had rushed to her head, and the blonde was seeing spots. Not to mention the inevitble -- everything was upside down. But even upside down she registered -- in shock, mind you -- that Trunks, the subject of every single one of her dreams, was standing before her. As Piccolo's hand slipped from her ankle, she fell, rather hard, onto the ground, tasting the wonderful, brown, worm ridden thing called dirt. *Peh! Dirt! Such a petty thing compared to my Trunks-chan!* She sighed wistfully, which wasn't a good idea, because her face was, of course, still completely compacted into the rich earth.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
*Oh that voooooooice!* It was all Piccolo could do to not start chuckling now, listening to Molly's racing thoughts. This created a quite odd expression on his face, and Megan was looking at him rather strangely.  
  
"TRUNKS-CHAN!!!" Before Trunks knew what hit him, Molly had bowled him down like a locomotive, and was leeching onto him in the same hyper enthusiasm she never seemed to run out of. Awkwardly, he patted her back, more distracted by wondering who the heck these two girls were, and WHY Piccolo had dragged them through the air by wrist and ankle. It just didn't sound like a very... Piccolo-ish... thing to do... And then, had this... CREATURE... clinging to him -- had she called him Trunks-CHAN?! Megan by now was snickering at the sight of it, Molly looked like the world would end if she let go of her lavender haired hero. Who, in turn, looked like he was choking on his tongue.  
  
"Ahh... Miss, do you think you could... let go?!" He managed to gasp out. Of course, he could've easily shooken her off, he was part saiyan, after all. But somewhere in his little mind he actually LIKED being clung to. Somewhere though. Somewhere that wasn't very concious at the time. "But I don't wanna!" Molly whined, tightening her arms, causing her 'precious Trunks' to weeze. "Well... you... really... should...!" Again, he somehow managed to cough something out. "You're... cutting... off... my... air..."  
  
"Uhm... oops then!" Then, just like that, she let go.  
  
"IT'S A MIRACLE! I CAN BREATHE AGAIN!!" Trunks fell to his knees in a really... bad... act... of melodramatic-ness: Fists clenched, face towards the sky... you know the drill. Molly swooned, Megan sweatdropped, and Piccolo rolled his eyes. Trunks, when he realized that this wasn't his BEST acting ever, stood up frantically and brushed himself off.  
  
"Uhm... eh... yeah! Piccolo, who're they?" He was basically ignoring the girls, not on purpose, of COURSE. He was too much of a gentleman for THAT! The big green bean grunted. "Megan, and Blondie."  
  
"...and?"  
  
"Megan's my student. Blondie just tags along to be annoying."  
  
Trunks fell over, and 'Blondie' decided it was time to give Piccolo a large goose egg on his head, which she accomplished quite easily, being as he just stood, arms crossed, glaring, as she pummeled the top of his head, where green antenna grew. And everyone's favorite Megan was blushing and staring at the sky, in typical Megan fashion. "You need a gi." Piccolo muttered through gritted teeth, touching his forehead and instantly changing her clothing to his own. Megan stopped dead, stared at her clothing, and slowly, slowly, her face became bright red. "I uhm... have to go to the bathroom!" And she was off!  
  
Molly stopped her physical abuse of Piccolo long enough to watch her go, continued for a little longer, then got bored of that and flaunted over to Trunks, who eyed her warily.  
  
"My real name isn't Blondie, you know."  
  
"I kind of figured that..."  
  
"It's Molly." "...nice name, I guess."  
  
"YOU GUESS?!" Uh oh... monster Molly!  
  
"I mean I mean! Yeah, it's a lovely name!" A major sweatdrop rolled down the hero's head, and he rubbed his nose nervousely. "Thank you..." The blonde clasped her hands behind her back and dragged her foot cutely, smiling innocently. "Trunks is a good name, too!"  
  
"Yeah, Boxers." Piccolo grunted, hardly audible. Megan luckily didn't catch this as she sauntered in from capsule corp., scowling darkly.  
  
*Why did Piccolo make these pants so hard to... oooh, it's because he doesn't have to worry about that...!*  
  
Piccolo picked up that thought and coughed slightly, ducking his head to hide the pink tint his ears had taken on. "Truuunks..." Sang Molly's voice, catching both Piccolo and Megan's attention, as the red head went to stand by her green trainer. "...what?" Trunks' eyebrows raised and wiggled slightly... he didn't like the look this girl had on her face... "You know.... Piccolo is training Meggy... and I was thinking..."  
  
Megan groaned. "Oh no, she's been thinking! The world is doomed!" A nasty glance was shot at the auburn haired beauty, but Molly didn't stop to retaliate. "...that maybe YOU could train ME, because I'm OBVIOUSELY left instructor-less..."  
  
And so Trunks stared at her, his mouth slightly gaping.  
  
Now for something completely different:  
  
From tumbler: "Hi, I'm Vegeta's pink toothbrush!" ~Giggle~ "I make his teeth nice and clean every morning, and you know, Bulma cooks some really bad things! Anyways, I'm a pink toothbrush, but I've had a sex change, so I'm male..." ~View changes to above the tumbler, so the toothbrush can be seen better~ "I have to tell you a little secret... Vegeta's favorite color is pink!" ~Camera swivels around the room, which is invaded with an overwhelming wave of pink~ "This is his bathroom adjoining the gravitation chamber... which is why he trains so excessively, just so he can use the bathroom!"  
  
That was your stupid fact of the day. And now back to DBM&M.  
  
-----  
  
"Me...? Train YOU?" He blinked at her for a moment, completely motionless. "Yeah, that's what I said!! Wait..." She looked at him suspiciousely. "Why did you say that in such a hesitant manner? What's wrong with ME?!"  
  
"Eh heh... nothing...!" He was momentarily distracted by a shooting ki, coming from none other then the ticked off chick in front of him, who was now bearing a dangerous looking mallet.  
  
"Ah! Where did you get THAT?"  
  
"What? This?" She waved the mallet around with an evil grin. "My head, of course!" *Okay... so she's sort of creepy... stay cool, Trunks...* "Uhm... THAT'S nice... Why do you want to be trained by ME, of all people?" He smirked at her wickedly. "...BECAUSE, you're.... HERE! If YOU don't want to train me, I'll go to someone ELSE!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't stick your tongue out unless you intend to use it!"  
  
"PERVERT!" She raised her mallet of doom and gave Trunks a smart smack with it on his head, and he sighed and crossed his arms.  
  
"Fine, I'll train you."  
  
"You WILL?!" Ear-deafening squeals could be heard all the way in America.  
  
((AN -- ...this is kind of written oddly... for some reason, it's just the way I'm WRITING it... ^_^;; ~Giggles nervousely~ I'm making NO sense... SING THE DOOM SONG! ~Scampers off~)) 


	4. The Amazing Race

A/N: Yo, 'tis me again!! Well, it's my turn to write a chapter... so here we go. ~Deep breath~ I hope you guys like it!! ^_^ Oh, and puuleease review! PLEEAASE! Really, you ::: MUST ::: love us! You love us... right? ~Puppy dog eyes~ Please, if you don't like the way I wrote something in this chapter... tell me about it!! I 'aim to improve' to quote Leia. ONWARD HO!! (By the way, yes... I do realize my chapters are short. ^_^**)  
~Kittioto  
  
~*~  
Dragon Ball M&M  
Chapter 4: The Amazing Race(!)  
Finish Date: 8-28-02  
~*~  
  
  
  
...  
"Fine, I'll train you."  
  
This statement was soon followed by a loud and defined shriek of joy that only ONE gal known of could possibly accomplish on such a satisfactory level.  
  
"Trunks is gunna train ME, TRUNKS is gunna train me!!"  
  
Megan snickered from the side-lines, accompanied remarkably well by the   
infamous smirk of Piccolo. Then... whoa and behold, the serious-to-a-fault Namekian laughed out loud.  
Meg looked at him a bit strangely in shock for a moment before the generally quiet yet sarcastic alien registered the fact that he'd done that OUT LOUD, and suddenly took on a more serious look. Not lasting long of course though, when he noticed Molly hopping around like a Kangaroo, avidly trying to convince Trunks to "dance" with her.  
  
Trunks just sort of stumbled along with the energetic blonde, being dragged by wrist across the front lawn, blush beginning to show up on his face... which meant he may as well be painted orange, because the color was a HUGE contrast in comparison to his soft lavender hair and normally pale facial tones.  
  
Blinking, Molly stopped a moment and truly looked serious.  
"Trunks, are you okay?"  
Trunks, in turn, just stood there and stared at her.  
"Um... Trunks? HELLOOO?" Molly waved a hand in front of his face, in   
wonderment of whether he'd just had a stroke or not.  
"... Trunks, is something wrong?"  
  
This is about when Piccolo started to laugh again, short and abrupt   
painfully-trying-to-resist gasps of air escaping his thin-lined emerald   
lips, reading the forbidden thoughts of Trunks. Of course, he wasn't going to tell MOLLY that...  
Meg was now officially worried for Piccolo's mental health, NEVER seeing him laugh like that so freely since the Freeza saga. "Um... kay..."  
  
Trunks blinked once, and shook his head in the slightest. *Funny... I hadn't really noticed it before... but she's so... BEAUTIFUL.*  
"Trunksie-Wunksie, Trunks-chan...? Earth to Trunks..? YOU'RE GOING TO TRAIN ME, AREN'T YOU!?"  
  
"AH, YEAH YEAH!!!" The ever-so-loved demi-Saiyan freakishly snapped out of his stupor, and nodded his head vigorously. "I'll train you, sure!!"  
  
However, Piccolo was still quite busy laughing in abrupt periods of time, trying with all his might to look cross and failing miserably. It was all rather... odd.  
Molly GLARED at Piccolo like only Molly can, and folded her arms.  
"Piccolo, WHAT exactly is so funny...!?"  
While Molly looked away to the green warrior and his student, Megan noticed Trunks behind Molly, just STARING at her. Particularly her long blonde waste-length hair.  
  
Her eyes growing wider than you'd think would be allowable, Megan covered her mouth and snickered quietly to herself, like there were some deep dark secret only she and Piccolo knew.  
  
"... Meggy, you too!? WHAT!??"  
  
"Nothing!!" Megan managed to snicker out, shaking her head like a defective bobble-head car ornament, grin showing through her slightly spread fingers clamped over her mouth. "Nothing, nothing at all..."  
She looked up at her new mentor and grinned, beginning to understand what was going on right then.  
*I bet he's reading Trunks' mind - that dog! And yet... he's so wise, and wonderful... and... oh, please tell me he's not reading MY mind right now...*  
  
Piccolo abruptly stopped laughing and looked away, ears slightly tinted a different color.  
  
Megan replied by blushing in a typical Megan-ish way. *Okay, that was dumb of me.*  
  
Raising an eyebrow and turning back to face Trunks (Whom quickly stopped staring at her so avidly), Molly shifted her crossed arms to rest her hands on her hips, growing impatient. "I don't know what they're laughing at and I probably never will sooOOooo... I was wondering, sense you're my TEACHER now... ..."  
Trunks stared at her, waiting for her to go on. "... Yes..?"  
"Well, I was wondering..."  
Trunks raised an eyebrow.  
"Um... WILL YOU TEACH ME HOW TO FLY NOW!!??" The blonde bubbled over like a volcano and oddly enough her big brown eyes set into affect once more, large pools of pleading and reflective color, accented perfectly by her long slender black eyelashes. "PUUULEEEAAASE?"  
Trunks stood there a moment longer before his eyes squinted caused by a   
wondrous sparkling toothy smile.  
"SURE!" - SEDUCED BY THE EYES! Oh, the horrors of beautiful eyes!  
  
"AAAHHH!! MEGGY, TRUNKS IS GUNNA TEACH ME TO FLY!!" Bubbling over once   
again, Molly grabbed Trunks' wrists playfully and began to "dance".  
"DO THE KANGAROO, EVERYONE!"  
  
Piccolo calmly watched the two again in only slight amusement this time, a faint grin painted on emerald skin. Megan began to giggle a little mindlessly, actually forgetting her former embarrassment for a moment.  
  
Piccolo's grin tweaked just a bit in further amusement. "Hey Kid... I think your friend Blondie over there may need some help, if you catch my drift."  
Megan giggled again, sounding typically air-headed, and looked up at him, still not used to being able to look up at the green warrior - still fighting the incredible urge to drool or swoon or something ridiculous like that, but spoke up anyway.  
"Don't worry - she's not the only one. You'll have your hands full, trust me!" Soon Piccolo and Trunks would find that the terms 'crazy' and 'weird' were often considered compliments in the two young girls' vocabulary.  
Piccolo rolled his dark charcoal eyes, but the grin still kept firm. These two teens - fairly powerful ones at that - proved to be MOST entertaining.  
  
Poor Trunks though, he just sort of laughed and tried not to stare at   
Molly's frame while she guided him along CC's perfectly kept up grassy lawn, humming wild made-up tunes. He would have scratched the back of his neck, tossed his head back, and laughed carelessly if he could, but she was using BOTH of his hands.  
  
"I'm gunna fly-yyeee, I'm gunna FLLYYY!" Sing-song voice and all, which only made the moment better - Molly always did have a musical gift. After a moment, she then looked thoughtful, and stopped dead in her tracks.   
"Actually... can we go to that clearing Meggy and Green Bean were in   
earlier? Bulma's spying."  
She then looked up to one of CC's windows, and waved at Bulma, whom had been watching for quite some time now.  
Trunks looked up to follow Molly's gaze, and glared at his mother. "Oh fer goodness... eck, not again!"  
He then proceeded to throw his hands up in the air and sigh in exasperation.   
"She just can't bud out!"  
Piccolo lost it again, and was now leaning up against a tree in a   
meaningless effort to conceal his laughter. His humor suddenly showing for reasons currently UNKNOWN.  
  
Bulma flashed that confident and familiar 'I'm a mother and I can boss even the crudest of Saiyans around' smile at the two, and poked her head out the window.  
"Hi! I'll just leave, shall I lover boy?" Before her boy could say a word in reply, she ducked back in the house and shut the window, laughing her head   
off.  
Trunks then promptly slapped his forehead.  
"She's ALWAYS doing stuff like that..."  
  
Molly was looking rather careless to the situation right then, however, and missed out on all of Trunks' embarrassment, FAR too exited about learning how to fly by TRUNKS - of all people!  
  
"SO, Piccolo and Megan, should we go back to that clearing...?"  
  
Piccolo stopped laughing quickly, and grinned somewhat evilly before he   
scooped Megan off of her feet, startling her beyond comprehension, and took   
off. "If you want to learn to fly sometime this year, you better get going!"  
  
Molly blinked in turn, and looked around. "Wait a second... WHERE'S MY   
RIDE!?"  
Trunks also blinked in rhythm to the whole situation, and shrugged at Molly almost shyly. "I guess I could take you..."  
"Oh..." A blush crept even across the tall brown-eyed teen's cheeks, and she smiled just a bit.  
Trunks nodded at her, and sort of tipped his head a little.  
  
"I guess... if you just put your arm around my neck, maybe I could..."  
"Oh... right, sure! Um..." Molly quickly slung her somewhat strong arms   
around the anime idol's muscular neck, and blushed again.  
"If I didn't know better... I'd think Piccolo set this up."  
Trunks smirked and looked a bit thoughtful, scooping up Molly's legs in his arms to cradle her, almost like a baby. "I don't know about that... it doesn't seem very... Piccolo.. ish..." He lifted off the ground quite professionally, and Molly noticed the fading form of Piccolo and Megan ahead.  
  
"QUICK! Let's follow them!! I love to go FAST!"  
  
Trunks grinned in total agreement, and sped up, not taking long to nearly run into Piccolo.  
  
"PASS 'EM, TRUNKS!!"  
  
Piccolo caught wind of these words and simply couldn't help himself. *If it's a race they want, it's a race they'll GET!*  
"Hang on, kid, we're gunna shift gears..."  
"What?" Meg blinked up at the character she'd been obsessed with for more than seven years. "What gears??"  
"We're going to get there before them!"  
Realization swept over her and she couldn't help but grin. "Then what are you waiting for..!? Speed up!"  
  
Piccolo uh... did.  
  
"HOLY CRUD!!" Was all Megan could manage to sputter out, as of being whisked through the air at hyper-speed, holding on for dear life around Piccolo's stiff neck and broad shoulders.  
  
"HURRY, HURRY, HURRY! Truuuunks, speed up, they're going to get there before us!!"  
Competitiveness. A terrible thing. Oh well, MWAHAHAHAA! (Pardon that...)  
"LET'S DO IT!!! Fuulll throttle!!" Trunks hollered back at his passenger, shouting over the sound of the wind whipping by. Piccolo had caught a little gain by catching Trunks off-guard when speeding up, but they were rapidly approaching again.  
  
  
  
And so the race was on!!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
Buttons are fun... click one, and find out... ~Points at purple-ish blue rectangular button at the bottom left hand corner, wiggling eyebrows~ Tryyy it... you'll liiike it... all the other kids are doin' it... ~Nudge nudge~ ~Wink wink~ 


	5. Who Says You Need Ki To Fly? Look At Cow...

Dragonball M and M  
Chapter 5  
By Chestnut Wind. ^_^  
  
  
~-=*=-~  
  
  
  
The wind whipping by in great gusts was making both the girl's eyes water, but their 'rides' could care less. The fact of the matter was that they were going FAST, and the two to beat the other two would be highly favored in the eyes of... uh... of... themselves!   
So they were reaching speeds that could hardly be dubbed possible.   
  
"I wonder if we've broken the sound barrier yet?!" Screamed Molly, her face bright red from the wind.   
Megan glanced evilly at her friend and stuck her tongue out, instantly regretting it.   
*Gack, dry tongue!* Drawing it back into her mouth, she settled for snuggling further against Piccolo blissfully.   
"GO TRUNKS!"   
"GO PICCOLO!"   
Despite the height they were at, the half-saiyan and namek were turning the ground upside down underneath their speeding bodies. Trees uprooted, their green, leafy branches now suddenly being on the bottom, and... was that Goku's house, flying through the air, with the greatest of ease? With Chi-chi banging on the windows while telling Gohan to keep studying?   
Nah.   
In a cheesy reenactment of Wizard of Oz, cows flew past in the air. (...I'm getting a little out of hand, now.)  
Well, slash that. They were just black and white birds.   
  
Four pairs of eyes all seemed to spot the meadow at the same time, the green, glistening grass waving in the slight breeze. Both Piccolo and Trunks put on an extra burst of speed, their cargo hanging on for dear life... but still, they were a little nuts.   
  
Molly's fist was clutching Trunk's jacket, but she was screaming energetic, incoherent things to the sky while shaking her other fist.   
  
And the slightly less violent Megan just told Piccolo is a slightly more quiet voice to beat Trunks and Molly, or else the two would never let them forget it!  
  
At the moment, it looked like the green bean and his arm attachment were going to win, but with an explosion of speed that Trunks didn't even know he had, he pulled ahead by the slightest smidget.   
Both started diving headlong towards the ground, but at the last second Trunks pulled up and did a flip, touching his toe to the ground in a triumphant manner.   
Piccolo had to put on the breaks, giving Megan a jolt, who was glaring at Trunks and Molly.  
  
"That flip was all that saved you!! We'll win next time!"  
Ignoring her, Molly squeezed Trunks so tight he thought he would pop and his stuffing would go everywhere.   
"WHOO HOO! WE WON TRUNKS!! WE WOOOOON!!!!"   
It seemed he had been turned to stone, as he stood there, being assaulted by his newly acquired student. His arms and legs were immobile, and his eyes weren't even blinking.  
  
*Pre...tty...*  
  
Being completely ignorant to Trunk's sudden stillness, the blonde pulled away from him and did a 'victory dance', very unlike her 'kangaroo'. This time...  
  
"Come on everyone!! Do the STORK!"  
  
Smacking her forehead, Megan regretfully slid from Piccolo's arms, two pink spots standing out on pale cheeks, a cheeky grin on her visage.   
"Eh, well....!"  
*Pre...tty...* Still staring into space, Trunks was oblivious to Molly hopping around on one leg and flapping her arms, golden waves of hair flying around as she did so.  
  
With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Megan pulled matters into her own hands.  
"Hey... what about gis?"   
"Oh, yeah, gis!" The other girl stopped her 'dancing' (Thank Kami), and padded over to stand by Trunks, only now noticing his state.   
She waved a hand in front of his face, poked at his cheek, then...   
Grabbed his arm and bit it!   
  
Well, she herself didn't bite it. A nice little lizard with teeth did her bidding. How she communicated with the evil little thing is still a mystery to mankind.   
  
"EYOUCH!" Was the er... warcry emitted from the purple haired half saiyan as he jumped out of his stupor, shaking his arm while grasping the elbow with his other hand. "Pain! Painpainpainpain!"   
  
With a mysterious grin, Molly slid away from him. "Oh, calm down, it was only a little lizard!"  
  
"A-HEM!" Megan coughed, causing Molly and Piccolo to turn gazes 'pon her, and Trunks to stop his mad hopping and realize it didn't hurt that badly. "Gis?"  
  
Wordlessly, the tall Namek who bears the name of an instrument placed a green hand on top of the brunette's head, grinning crookedly at her and showing his larger canines. It was all the teen could do to stop from swooning, but being as she was the more... sensible one, she resisted the urge and kept down the starry eyes. Her jeans and baggy t-shirt  
slowly changed into an outfit... just like Piccolo's.   
There was no turban, of course, and the gi was a dark green with a  
lighter green waist wrap, instead of purple and red. She had wrist bands of the same lighter green, and shoes like Piccolo's.   
  
At first, she stared blankly at Piccolo, then down at her clothes, a delighted grin slooowly creeping to her enchanting face. "Aaah! So cool! Thank you Piccolo-sensei!" She bowed to him, the grin now plastered to her face.   
Molly snorted. "I'll go get the bleach now."  
Still grinning, Meggy turned to look at her, blinking in confusion. "Whatever for?"  
"To remove that silly expression off your face." She blandly replied.  
"Oh, you're so funny." Rolling her eyes, she turned back to face her teacher, auburn hair wisping around her face.   
  
"Er.... what about me, Trunks?" Molly dismissed her best friend with a shrug, turning her now, huge, watery puppy eyes to the object of her affections.   
  
"Weeell...." Not surprisingly, Trunks legs were starting to feel like jello, and a bead of nervous sweat rolled down his face.   
"Uhm.... here!" Seemingly from nowhere, he conjured garments from behind his back, and handed them over to the girl.   
With a squeal of delight, she snatched them up and studied them.  
"Hmmm... turn around!"  
Trunks stared at her, confused.   
"I have to CHANGE!" She offered in a way of explanation, prancing her way behind a rock.  
"....OH!" Another drop of sweat came down Trunk's head as he turned around, whistling nervously.   
  
"I'm siiinging in the rain, what a wonderful feeling I'm HAAAPPY again...."   
His 'song' was a bit off of key, and Piccolo rubbed his tender ears.   
  
"Don't quit your day job."   
"What's that supposed to mean?" Trunks shot a dirty look at Piccolo, but forgot his annoyance as Molly came out from behind the rock, high stepping and giggling.   
  
"I feel like a princess! Geez, my karate gi isn't this cool!" Turning around, she looked down at herself curiously. Her undershirt was a dark violet, and the over gi was a rich, royal blue, with the tie around her waist and her wristbands being the same as her undershirt.   
Her shoes were like Trunks, soft and padded, but they were a gentle sky blue, almost faded to white.    
  
"Wow..." Trunks just kind of stared, and Piccolo smirked as he read the boy's thoughts.   
  
"Oh... no... two hyper active people... aaiiii!" Megan left her thought unfinished, in words at least, but Piccolo heard the rest in her mind and his smirk grew wider.   
  
"Indeed, indeed..."  
  
"Huh?" Mop-head and Blondie turned to stare at the sensei and pupil, boggled.   
  
"Oh, nothing to concern yourself with...." Megan replied mysteriously, cracking her knuckles.   
Molly shot another evil eye.   
"I suppose I'll never know. No one likes me anymore!"   
  
Then came the fake bawling.   
  
"Oh, no, please, Molly, don't cry!" Trunks warily set his hand on the girl's shoulder, looking at her sympathetically. "They're just teasing, that's all!"  
  
"Oh. Okay!" And as soon as the waterworks had started, they stopped.   
"...Right. Well then, girls, I think it's time to teach you two to fly." Piccolo commented quietly.   
Molly brightened, but Megan's face paled considerably.  
  
"Don't drop me! Please dooon't drop me! Nooo!"   
  
"I won't drop you..."  
  
"Promise?" Her face lit into about a thousand cute little looks that were all aimed at Piccolo.  
  
"...Yeah. I promise." Ugh. Piccolo was getting soft! Not that Megan minded or anything... wait a minute, how could he go soft that fast?  
One of the many questions left unanswered... maybe he's a softie at heart? Ranting stops now.   
  
"Yay! You're so nice!" The typical happy eyes started as Meggy jumped a few times and clapped her hands together, her auburn hair waving a bit. But Piccolo's attention wasn't on her, it was on Trunks and Molly...  
  
"Pleeeeease no! Don't!" The honey blonde's arms were wrapped around Trunks legs and she was in a fetal position, whimpering pathetically. "I don't want to almost get squished like Meggy!"  
  
"Aaaah!! GET IT OFF!!!" The ever so loved and clung to half saiyan shook his leg like the girl was a parasite, which she probably was at the moment. Maybe she'd sprout fangs and sink them into his skin!   
That'd be cool.   
  
"I won't let go until you promise!"  
  
"Didn't Megan and Piccolo just go through this? Gerrof! Now!"  
  
"I won't! I won't won't won't!"  
  
*Not only beautiful, but stubborn... where did THAT thought come from?* "For crying out loud, I won't, now let go, you're cutting off my circulation!"  
  
"Okay!" Simple as that. Now don't you wish you would've done that earlier, Trunks? Of course, he can't hear the rants of the author, but still...   
  
"Eh, well then...." He rolled his eyes at Molly, just because, and offered a small, shy smile. "I guess it's time to teach you how to fly. There should be a power core deep down inside of you... so reach for that, and try to draw the tendrils into your very being. That's also how you get most ki attacks to work, too."   
  
As Trunks said this, Megan looked to Piccolo, questions in her eyes. The namek nodded, and she and Molly set to work mastering the art of... whatever it was.  
The Z team, I suppose.   
  
We now break for more randomness.  
  
I think Akira Toriyama has a really strange sense of humor. I mean, why name Trunks, Trunks?! My love is not underwear!! He is a wonderful bishounen whom I can call my own and... ~babbles for hours, somehow dodging all the random objects thrown at her, until a grandfather clock tossed by Kittioto hits her head~ ...yeah, and then, Pan? Bread? Kakkarott, Carrot, Vegeta, Vegetable... and what's the bit with Chichi meaning breasts?! The ever thoughtfulness of my mind cannot grasp... well, hey, it's cool though! I'll shut up now....   
  
Back to the odd writing of Chestnut Wind.   
  
Five minutes later, Molly was floating about 10 feet above the ground, ki radiating from her every inch. Her eyes were still closed, her arms still crossed, all she could concentrate on was the absolute need to stay in the air and not hit the ground... It wasn't the best situation, being as she was a little spooky of heights, but she hadn't been scared in Trunks arms, why be scared now? First one eye cracked open, then the other, and she took in the world in all it's splendor, from the air.   
  
"Trunks, look, I'm floating! I'm flying! I'm really doing it!"   
The sing-song voice broke Megan's concentration, and she turned her head upwards to gaze upon her best friend, a smile gracing her features.   
  
"Go Molly!"  
  
Trunks took up the cry, clapping and grinning in pride. "You've really picked it up fast! I'm proud of you!"  
And even Piccolo added his own commentary grunt.   
  
Megan, now that she had seen the all powerful and great, beautiful, perfect...   
Okay I'm stopping that now...  
Anyways, now that Megan had seen Molly fly, she was even more determined to learn and achieve it, here, right now.   
So with a burst of power come from depths in her that she didn't know were there, she gathered her ki and tried.   
At first all that happened was a small, feeble light coming from her skin, pale and radiating. Then her hair started to wave about, as if she were underwater, the auburn waves whisping every which way  
and escaping the confines of her ponytail.   
  
Piccolo was the first to notice, and he watched quietly, an uncustomary spark of fondness tightening his chest and leaving him something to ponder in the darkness of the night.   
The power was beautiful, a dazzling array of colors playing through her very being, illuminating the area and shining off her hair and eyes, which were open.  
The depths they were at that minute were haunting, and as she slowly stood, she looked like something from a dream. One foot left the ground, then the other, and with ease she was floating on a cushion of air, slowly rising above the world.  
  
By then Molly and Trunks had noted her, and they were watching, necks craned back and eyes wide in wonderment at the display her power was putting on.  
She looked like some unearthly creature, an alien being, of unmatchable beauty.   
And unknown to Piccolo, that's what caught his heart for the years to come.   
He was proud, yes, and for that slight while she was beaming down at him the shield in his eyes cracked, the obsidian depths grinning up at her.   
It was a single gaze shared between the two, that shared secrets and hopes for friendship, maybe more.  
  
But that in itself is a story waiting to unfold.  
  
  
::Receiving...  
Formatting...  
Computing...::  
  
//Here come the rants\\  
  
Oi, I realize this chapter is so unbearably short! And I realize again that I took forever to get it out... guh... but with all the stress of moving (Oh joy, Idaho, here I come, farewell sweet Alaska), goodbyes, shipping my horses out, and school, I've hardly had time to breathe. In fact, half the time I forget to, and I've been looking rather blue faced lately. ^_x;;   
Not to mention chibi-me got jealous of my muse and netted and bagged her, and I think she's trembling somewhere in the depths of my scary, dark mind...   
Somehow I unearthed a little piece of her wing, so I was able to finish this chapter.  
Yes, my muse is a faerie.  
No, she doesn't give autographs. ^_^  
I'm going to be without computer access for... I dunno, anywhere from two weeks to a month, so she can take a little longer of a rest. I'll try to fish her out while we're on the road (I don't see why we can't fly... @_@), or receive a ransom note from chibi-me or one of the other people that live in my head.  
I've been missing the companionship of my writing, and this actually felt really good to finish up.  
Best luck to Kittioto for the next chapter, and let's hope her muse doesn't suffer the same fate as mine!  
  
I love you all, and thank you for all your support, and this is only our fifth short little chapter. I wish I could switch off this sarcastic writing style, because it completely clashes with Kittioto's way, but whenever I read the old chapters for reference I seem to come back to it... this story is what I reserve that style for, and it's rather sad. But oh well, you guys seem to like it... not to mention I am heavily megatokyo influenced... @_@  
And oi, someday this will be a doujinshi! Someday... ~misty eyes~  
  
//End of rant\\  
  
::Deleting....  
Shutting down...  
Goodbye...::  
  
  
  
~-=*=-~ 


	6. Mooooooooo For Lack Of A Better Title

DragonBall M and M  
Chapter 6  
Finish date: 1-13-03  
By Kittioto   
  
  
  
  
  
It was something more challenging than expected for Megan right then, to keep from hurling when it occurred to her that she was way too far away from the ground.  
She looked down from her soft gaze at Piccolo, to a startling recollection that yes, she'd achieved what her great and wonderful all-powerful buddy 'o pal had… flying.  
  
And though this would NORMALLY be a cause for celebration, the urge to barf all over Trunks' blowing lilac hair she found quite disturbing, glancing from purple, to ground, to blonde, then back to Piccolo's nice shiny purple and white turbaned head again.   
  
The beautiful blue glow that had formerly been so prominent around her, waving around her frame like some sort of giant psycho run-away veil, faded into a more dull and worn out glow, something to the effect of a blurred window keeping her up in the air.  
  
She stared down at the ground again, nervously, black pupils framed by her vibrant green irises shrinking in the slightest.  
  
Molly was the first to recognize this rarely used gesture the brunette expressed, and quite elegantly screamed at the top of her lungs:  
"SHE'S GUNNA SPEW!!"  
  
Trunks looked slightly panicked by this news, and slowly edged away from any barfing radius Meggy could possibly achieve, drifting up into the sky next to his newly acquired pupil, glancing at the blonde nervously.  
  
Megan covered her mouth, eyes a bit buggy, and STARED at the ground some more.  
  
"Well don't look DOWN, kid!" – Piccolo seemed to have come out of his mode of silence. Which was sort of… odd. I mean… come on. It's PICCOLO.  
  
"I feel sick…" The human kite whispered through her fingers, still staring stupidly at the ground, yet remarkably staying afloat in the air. "Um… how do I land?"  
  
Piccolo sighed, a little surprised that she'd managed her way up in the first place without being thrust through the air like a rocket or dropped like a stone, and a little frustrated that despite the remarkable amount of energy she'd revealed on her way up, she couldn't figure out how to land on her own.   
Wordlessly, the handsome (~SIGH~) Namek floated up in the air next to her, a faint look of interest sparking his normally void of expression façade. "… You can't land?"  
  
The short 19 year old shook her head almost violently, staring at the ground with what would appear to be mortal fear.  
  
He furrowed an eye ridge in reply, hovering there with the greatest of ease. "Do you need help?"  
  
Megan rather sloooowly took her gaze off of the seemingly extremely distant ground beneath her, and nodded over to Piccolo's fine featured face. "P… p…lease…"  
  
So for the second time now of flying lessons, Piccolo scooped the young student off of her feet (or rather air) and into his arms, frowning in the slightest. "Kid… you really need to get over this… thing. Whatever it is."  
  
"Fear of death?" Megan replied quietly, in the slightest of sarcastic tones. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't sweat it… landing is actually a lot more simple than flying, but maybe it'll take you a bit longer to perfect it. Just try to keep your concentration next time, alright?"  
  
Megan nodded a bit, trying not to read too far into his monotone voice. "Alright, Piccolo-sensei… I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be." The Namek glanced down at her absent-mindedly. Then, with much effort, he managed out something he figured the girl would appreciate. "… You did, uh… good. It was a good… effort."  
Of course inwardly he knew it was far more than just 'good' for a first try. It was down-right miraculous. The way her ki energy waved around her and so gracefully lifted her into the sky – almost as if she wasn't even trying.   
He couldn't really force himself to say THAT quite exactly, though.  
  
He could have sworn when she looked up at him after these words that no eyes could possibly have been more shining and hope-filled.   
Of course in Megan's perspective, she was trying not to faint the best she could, and was hoping to a large extent that hearts hadn't suddenly started appearing over her head, trying VERY hard not to think any thoughts that Piccolo would find amusing to read.  
  
"Thank you, Piccolo… oh, and… please don't drop me…"  
  
He sighed, causing her reddish hair that now was only in a sort of scruffy pony-tail to wave about from his breath. "I thought we already went over this…"  
  
Megan smiled a little. She'd seen something or other she never saw in Piccolo's eyes before a short time ago. She wasn't entirely sure what it was… but boy oh boy, she DID like it.  
"Oh, yeah…" The formerly immobile Meggy now nuzzled slightly into his gi, relishing the warmth from it, closing her eyes, hoping above all other hopes that she could avoid barfing all over Piccolo's nicely shaped chest-muscles.   
Piccolo's ears tinted a slightly different color, not really accustomed to this sort of thing – hidden from Megan due to her closed lids.  
  
  
"EXCUSE ME."  
  
The voice of DOOM!! RUINING MY FUN ALREADY!? Though… I guess… Kittioto should write less of her own opinions and more of the M and M squad… right. Well ANYWAY…  
  
Piccolo looked up and almost dropped his new (and improved!) living decoration when he saw an EXTREMELY close looking Molly, big huge SERIOUSLY LARGE brown eyes blazing at him connected to a very, VERY determined looking face.  
  
"ARE WE INTERRUPTING SOMETHING?"  
  
Piccolo finally regained that composure he was famous for, especially when he lost it, and GLARED back at the blonde before him. "Yeah, I was TRYING to teach my student to fly!"  
  
Molly glided back a little in the air and fought the urge to giggle. "Right. "Flying" lessons. Uh HUH."  
Piccolo quirked a large eye-ridge at her in slight distaste, while Megan just sort of tried to avoid eye contact with anyone… or the ground.  
"I have no clue as to what the implied sarcasm in your voice is supposed to mean, but YES. "Flying" lessons. What do I look like to you? A band instructor?"  
  
That time Molly really did break out into giggles, hearing that from Piccolo – of all people – was SOMETHING to hear. "You know, that's sort of ironic, you talking about instruments, because your name, and…"  
  
"ALRIGHT!!" Trunks glided up to the group suddenly, cutting off Molly in sort of a friendly way, granted the attention of his three comrades. He "stood" in the air next to his student a little awkwardly, a wide grin spread across his features at Molly as he did so, clear pride shining on his ever-loved princely face. "Everybody flew!! Sheesh, you guys are FAST!"  
  
"I know." Molly batted her eyes at him, and Trunks sort of just grinned sheepishly, sending purplish hair ruffling between his callused fingers, scratching the back of his head, when…  
  
  
"BOY, STOP DOING THAT!!"  
  
  
THE OTHER VOICE OF DOOM!  
Yes, much to the horror of Molly, Megan, Piccolo, and ESPECIALLY Trunks, there beheld Vegeta, hovering in the air a good 20 feet away, Bra placed precariously and uncharacteristically on his back, classic red outfit and all.  
  
"How many times do I have to remind you how much you resemble that fool Kakkarot when you do that…!?"  
  
Trunks' blue eyes became very, VERY small right then, wondering how on earth the Prince of all Saiyans had tracked him down in such a short time.  
"Um… DAD!! Er… sorry…"  
  
Vegeta scowled at the group, a look few could conquer over, and glanced at the two 'new girls'. Megan now sat sort of uncomfortably in Piccolo's arms, her own arms strapped around his neck in a strange attempt to look like there was nothing strange about this at all, and Molly only a couple of feet away from her beloved Trunks-chan, a look of complete fascination towards the Vegeta/Bra mutant. While, of course, like typical Z members; Trunks and Piccolo just sort of stood there.  
Bra waved angelically at the two chicks, studying their features and wondering where they'd come from, a curious look sparkling in her blue eyes that she oh-so-conveniently inherited from her mother.  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta furrowed his brows with a continuous scowl. "I've come to inform you, boy, that we've all received a petty invitation. Your mother is holding some sort of ghastly sentimental get-together later that she forgot to tell you about, and she wanted you to help out. Play host or some foolish activity like that…"  
  
"A… party?" Trunks grinned a little, being a true party-man at times.  
  
"YEAH!" Bra chimed in, obviously excited about the news. "Hey, is your girlfriend coming, or what??" She pointed at Molly, for added affect, and the blonde blushed like no tomorrow, with a slightly angered look waving around in there somewhere as well… as if maybe to think 'ARE YOU LABELING ME!?'  
  
"Um… girl… friend??" Trunks asked nervously, looking over to Molly quickly, and laughing in the most canned fashion of all. "Bra… don't be silly… she's my student… didn't mom tell you??"  
  
"Oh, mom told me, alright."  
  
"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"  
  
"Cool it, or I'm telling on you!"  
  
"FOR WHAT!?"  
  
"Raising your voice! DAAAAADDDYYYY!!"  
  
Vegeta's scowl deepened as he winced from Bra's high-pitched screaming in his right ear, accompanied by the sympathetically pained look of Piccolo.  
  
"Do you MIND!? Brats these days!! Trunks, just ditch the blonde already! I mean REALLY, she's not even SAIYAN!"  
  
"DAD!" Trunks blushed this time. "I'm not going out with her, really! We just met a few minutes ago!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Molly stayed entirely silent, glancing from one voice to another… which was a miracle in itself. Molly isn't really one to, eh… sit by and watch people gossip about her, exactly.  
  
"TRUNKS LIKES MOLLY!!" Bra then pointed rabidly at Trunks, then at Molly, greeted with a scowl from both.   
  
"He better not!" Veggie blurted out, perpetually disturbed by the accusation.   
"It'll be one COLD day when my first-born takes a WEAKLING as his mate!"  
A vein popped out on his forehead, one of many trade-mark characteristics of his own.   
  
Now this. This was simply all that Molly could take.  
  
"She's not even that pretty! Or… exotic looking!"  
  
Trunks looked nervous and rather confused, trying not to look at his dad's eyes, as angry as his voice sounded. HE found Molly pretty, anyway.  
  
  
Vegeta could have called her 'Bob' for all she cared. But weak. No. Not weak. She would NOT withstand being called something so far off!  
  
"I… AM NOT… WEAK!!"  
  
All heads, whether purple, black, blue, green or red, turned to stare at the honey-blonde.   
  
Vegeta then smirked, a look of all-knowingness which might as well have had 'I am omnipotent' stamped on his forehead in big black inky letters. "Right. And I'm not the Prince of Saiyans."  
  
"You're no more royal than my biological WASTE!" Molly spat venomously. She never DID like Vegetable-head… not even on TV.  
  
Piccolo had to snuff a laugh, while Megan was too busy hoping that Molly wasn't going to be disemboweled for the statement. Though she had to agree with the accusation. Vegeta was just a big dooky. (^_^ Okay I'm happy now. Don't kill me. ^_^**)  
Trunks looked about to keel over from tension, staring at Molly to his father, and to Molly again.  
  
However, this greatly angered the pink 'bad man' clothed warrior, and his face tensed up, causing the formerly invisible wrinkles to appear. "WHAT!?"  
  
"Careful, if you do that long enough your face'll stay that way!! Oh… wait… too late."  
  
"You… YOU… INSOLENT LOW-CLASS PEASANT! I'LL SHOW YOU A THING OR TWO ABOU-"  
  
"VEGETA!"  
  
Vegeta was indeed about to show her a thing or two, when he stopped dead in his tracks, a look of slight disbelief in his eyes.  
  
Like a miracle, there stood Bulma in a small capsule plane, hands on hips, hovering behind Vegeta like it was the most common thing to do in the world.   
Futuristic Automatic Pilot. Gotta' love it.  
  
"… Yes, dear..?" Vegeta slooowly turned around to face his 'mate', hunched over slightly as he did so.  
  
"Do you remember what I told you?"  
  
Bra was still clinging to the prince's back, seemingly forgotten from all existence while Molly and her father duked it out.  
  
A sweatdrop made it's way down his enlarged and practically balding forehead, a look of defeat apparent. "My blood-pressure…" He muttered quietly and pretty much glared at the ground.  
  
Molly was almost disappointed. She knew she wouldn't last a minute against Vegeta if that continued, but her blood seemed to BOIL with excitement from his threats. She wanted to tear him APART.  
  
Trunks, on the other hand, sighed the biggest sigh of relief you will EVER hear, knowing that his mother would take things from that point on… and … well, she seemed to sort of favor Molly, so that there was a GOOD SIGN.  
  
"GOOD." Bulma frowned. "Now we have to go home and get ready for the party! So come on!"  
"But Bulma, can't I-"  
"NO! Come NOW!"  
  
Like nothing but a puppy right then, the once blood-thirsty Saiyan stuffed his hands in his pockets and frowned.  
"Yes… dear." Wince, twitch, twitch.  
He hovered slowly over to the capsule plane and Bra climbed off of her father's back, and into the craft. Vegeta scowled once more at Molly, and she scowled back, before he himself boarded the vehicle and headed back off to Capsule Corp with the majority of his family.  
  
After all signs of his father disappeared, Trunks sighed another sigh of relief and scratched the back of his head again. "Well THAT was tense. I don't think my dad likes you."  
  
Molly brightened up considerably from her formerly death-defying mood, and grinned at her anime love charmingly. "GOOD! Because I don't like your dad!"  
Trunks chuckled a bit, and watched Molly as she experimented with her new flying abilities, twirling around through the air, getting a slightly approved look from Piccolo on the side-lines.  
  
Megan still just sort of sat there in the Namek's arms, blushing a tiny bit, and grinned nervously as Molly did a full round-house kick and twirl in the air.  
  
"Sheesh, Maully, how do you do it?"  
  
Molly stopped her antics a moment and grinned at the red-head. "It's easy! Mind over matter, I say!"  
  
"Ahaaaah…" Megan quirked an eyebrow quizzically. "… Then I have some work to do!" Carefully, she climbed out of Piccolo's arms, blushing again as she did so, purposely not thinking too hard about his rippling muscles. With… much difficulty.   
*Okay… flying… just… hovering. Flitting about in the air. No big deal. Without wings. Perfectly natural. Right. I was BORN to fly. I was MADE with flying capabilities! … SO FLY, DRAGNABIT!!*  
  
"Just remember what comes from the center, kid."  
  
Megan glanced back up at Piccolo, whom she was still clinging onto slightly as a hand-rail so she could get her concentration before she plummeted back to the earth.  
She smiled quickly and nodded in the slightest, a look of total trust directed to him.  
  
"Got it."  
  
With that, she let go. And she flew.  
  
  
… Straight down, that is. And at about the same speed as gravity in comparison to her weight! Now THAT'S talent for you.  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Her auburn hair waved behind her like flames as she watched the ground get progressively closer, eyes wide.  
It took a moment, but some of the bluish color she'd acquired earlier returned back to her, and her falling slowed, even enough to stop.  
  
She hovered a good distance from the ground, enough to still make her want to puke… but hey, at least she'd stopped!  
  
She smiled as she found the well-spring inside of her again, the strange new energy reintroduced, and raised back through the air next to Piccolo, whom greeted her with a well-meaning smirk.  
  
"Got it?"  
  
Megan smiled back.  
  
"Got it."  
  
Trunks coughed LOUDLY into his hand, and Molly clasped her own hands together. "Isn't it CUTE, Trunks?"  
  
Trunks laughed a little in typical Trunks fashion, nodding as he did so.  
  
Megan glared back at both of them, almost comically.  
Everyone knows. When Megan is mad… it's not something scary. She just looks…  
… Kind of funny.  
  
"Are you mocking my flight attempts?"  
  
Molly smirked at her good friend, knowing it wouldn't cause any permanent damage, and shook her head. "Me? Mocking? YOU? Neeeever…"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Megan continued to look angry until Trunks burst out into hysterical uncontrollable laughter at how pathetic her attempt to look threatening was, rolling around in the air, as Piccolo just stood there behind her, looking entirely innocent… as far as Piccolo CAN look innocent, anyway.  
  
"WOO, what a laugh…" The purple haired boy wiped a tear of hysterics away, Megan long since toning him out of her head, floating cross-legged in the air like she'd seen her mentor do so many times before. She STILL wanted to barf. Gah.   
"Well… we better go to Capsule Corp before my mom throws a riot at me…" Trunks trailed off a little, indicating about the so-called get-together.  
  
Molly grinned wickedly.   
  
"GREAT! Let's party!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
A/N: Holy canned pasteurized cheese! Sorry that took so long, people. ^_^** You know me(enough). It's not too unusual for me to take… eternity… and longer… to get out a new chapter. So sorry about that! I guess it's also pretty customary for them to be a wee short, too, eh? -_-** Well… I hope you enjoyed it anyway!! And try not to take the Veggie-bashing too seriously. (Please don't maim me, please don't maim me… pleasepleasepleasepleaaase!) More to come soon, hopefully. ^_^ WELCOME BACK, MAULLY!!  
And thanks everyone for all of the reviews! We've acquired a few fans. ^_^** (COOL! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! ~Kills you all off with deathly hugs~) I hope this chapter lives up to the last few… ^^ 


	7. The Welcome Raiding of a Closet

DBM&M chapter 7  
  
By Chestnut Wind  
  
"Say, Trunks?" Molly's upbeat voice cut through his silent reverie as he glided along in the air next to his student, captivated by the way her golden hair fluttered and the way her ki radiated off of her features.   
  
"...Mmf?" Came Trunks' mumbled reply as he glanced away from her large brown eyes. Megan was peering over Piccolo's broad shoulders to her friend now, intruiged by the note in the blonde's voice. That always meant she was planning something... odd. The girl's green teacher just continued to stare idly ahead at nothing, keeping his fierce grip upon a slender wrist, just to make sure she didn't suddenly drop out of the air.   
  
"Do we have to wear our GIS to the party? I mean, there HAS to be some clothes that Bra has that she wouldn't miss and--" Molly was cut off as Megan frantically interrupted. "Whoawhoa WHOA! Hold your horsies, girly! Uh, have you seen the way Bra.... DRESSES?" This was greeted by a blank 'get a life' stare. "So?"   
  
And there she goeeeeees! She falls through the air, with the greatest of ease, a very undaring young girl with no flying trapeeze! Luckily Piccolo still had hold of the bodily appendage known as an arm, so she didn't have far to go before she got fiercely yanked back up, Piccolo not even glancing aside.   
  
Tutting to herself softly, Megan regained her composure and sidled a little closer to her muscular sensei. "...So? Since when have all your morals dissapeared, Molly?" This manner of speaking could best be described as a moail- a moan/wail.   
  
"Since I met Trunksie!" Wow, now there are THREE people.... er.... one person and two aliens falling through the air in a pitiful attempt at facefaulting in the air! "Nonononono! Come baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccck!" Screeching. Poor lifeforms, their flight interrupted by high pitched soundwaves. Trunks lifted back up next to Molly, both eyebrows raised at her and his cheeks burning. "...EH?!"   
  
"I was KIDDING! Hehehehe! Geez, you can't even take a JOKE! Hmph!" By this time, Piccolo was back up to the height he was at before, his mouth twitching a bit but his face still otherwise passive, with a swirly eyed Megan dangling from his secure grip.   
  
"...OH! Yeah, I knew you were... KIDDING!" Trunks gulped. The girl was a bit scary sometimes.   
  
"Are you going to answer my question, then?" She demanded oh so Molly-ish like, drifting along on her back. "...Sure. Yeah, you could probably go raid Bra's closet...." "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
~*~  
  
It was about five minutes later that Megan and Molly were trying to avoid the screeching of "THIS WOULD LOOK SO SEXY ON YOU!!" and "Megan, you'd make guys DROOL in this one!" as they sorted through Bra's closet.   
  
Marron, unfortunately, had joined in on the er... fun, and she was currently trying to make Megan wear a bikini top with short shorts. Molly had growled enough that neither of them dared touch her, but they were still tossing skimpy articles of clothing at the blonde.   
  
"Oh for the love of KAMI!" Molly threw her hands in the air. "I picked my clothes! Now, stop!" Megan had already scampered into the bathroom with her choices, so she was safe for the time being.   
  
"Aww, but don't you want to wear this?" Bra held up a red corset that was meant to push a girl's chest up, and Molly's eyes widened. "Absolutely not! I refuse--" She was cut off as Megan waltzed out of the bathroom, a grin plastered on her face. Her long legs were hidden by an emerald green, ankle length skirt with slits up the side. All that adorned her feet were lime green flipflops, and she had on a bright green, spagetti strap tanktop. A green sweater was tied around her neck, and she beamed.   
  
"Well, what do you think?" Molly whooped and clapped, and Bra and Marron surveyed her. "Hmm. Skimpy, but not TOO skimpy. Very green." Marron nodded as Bra spoke, then poked Molly. "Go get dressed!"   
  
With a disgruntled grumble the blonde hopped into the bathroom. As she changed, she mused on her situation. It was certainly an unbelievable one. Trunks was training her, she was living in Japan with her best friend... Distracted, she didn't notice as her right arm faded from existance. By the time she looked down, the flesh had reformed itself. "I'm coming out!" She yelled through the door, and pushed it open. She looked completely different.   
  
Long legs were clad in blue plaid flare hiphuggers, a navy blue mini skirt with black vinyl bondage straps over the top. On her upper body, she wore a black muscle tank with grommet straps on the arms. Her height was increased by black cargo boots. But the most impressive part of her outfit was gorgeous blue and purple faerie wings strapped to her back. With a giggle, she spun around.   
  
"Well? What do you guys think?" Both Bra and Marron were giving her a 'freak!' look, but Megan's face was alight. "That is SO you!" "Isn't it though? Now let's go PARTAY!"  
  
~*~   
  
It just so happened that the party was in the back yard of Capsule Corp., with almost all of the living Z fighters there. Apparently Bulma had thrown in it a second's notice, something about 'congratulating' Trunks and Piccolo, whatever that meant.   
  
Trunks and Piccolo were standing awkwardly at a fountain, and Trunks had aquired a new arm attachment: a black haired girl by the name of Pan. She had abandoned her orange bandana and was dressed in a short red skirt with a black peasent top. Apparently Bra and Marron had warped her mind.   
  
Goten was standing near the two, sweatdropping and laughing manically at his niece, and a girl with slightly wavy, long black hair and three eyes hovered behind him with a camera, apparently unnoticed. Molly was the first to spot them, and with a delighted squeal she grabbed Megan's arm and hauled the girl towards the fountain. Bra and Marron meandered behind, causing wide eyed glances from some random teenage guys that probably had gone out with the two at some time or another.   
  
Piccolo stared blankly at the two girls as usual, his face emotionless. He nodded his head in a slight greeting, and Megan pried herself from Molly's grip and sidled up to him, sitting down on the edge of the fountain and playing with her skirt.   
  
Now, the blonde, on the other hand, had stopped dead at the sight of Pan clinging to Trunks' arm, and a huge surge of jealousey attacked her. "...hi Trunks!" She attempted, plastering a huge grin on her face. The spoken to teenager turned his head towards her and his jaw DROPPED.   
  
"Molly?" He squeaked, hardly recognizing the girl. "The one and only!" Megan was peering around Piccolo in curiosety, and Pan was glaring death towards the blonde. "WHO are YOU?" "I could ask the same thing of you." Molly was instantly on the defense, her voice taking on a hiss. She did, in fact, KNOW who Pan was, but she didn't care to let onto the fact.   
  
"I asked you first." Trunks stared a little worriedly between the two, ignoring the way Molly's ki had shot up. Half of the Z fighters were staring at the two, most curiousely at Molly and Megan.   
  
"That doesn't mean I have to answer first. You're the one clinging to Trunks-chan like a lovesick puppy!" "Trunks-CHAN?" Pan's eyes took on a warning glare, and she let go of him, straightening.   
  
"Who do you think you're talking to, little girl?"   
  
"Apparently not someone very important."   
  
Piccolo was about to put a stop to this when Trunks dodged between the two, his eyes a little panicked. "Whoa whoa whoa! Cool it, you two! Pan, this is my new student, Molly... Molly, this is Pan. She's Gohan's and Vi--" "I know who she is." The girl replied with a furrowed brow, turning away from her and instantly beaming again.   
  
"You're quiet, Meggy!"   
  
The girl jumped at being addressed, smacking Piccolo's elbow with her forehead. *...ouch.* "What? Oh! Yeah. I suppose I am." She laughed nervousely, stopping abruptly and then starting again. She was acting a little weirder then... usual.   
  
Trunks was currently watching Pan walk off with Bra and Marron, scowling and jabbing her thumb towards him. He vaguely picked up the words "jerk" and "stupid", and he blushed a little bit.   
  
Goten finally spoke up as Molly sat next to Trunks, grinning madly again, his voice trying to sound smooth and sexy. "So... you're Trunks' new student, are you?" Molly raised her eyebrows at him oddly. "Er... yeah." "He made a good choice..." Trunks sweatdropped, and the black haired girl that had been lurking with the camera was suddenly upon Goten, her eyes watery.   
  
"GOTEN!"   
  
The boy squealed very girlishly and tumbled onto the grass with the girl sitting on his stomach, her camera hidden from sight by now. "...WHAT, Almuzero?" He whimpered quietly, staring at her three huge green eyes.   
  
"Let's go play video games!" "...Almu, it's a party." "Yeah?" She stared at him blankly, still perched on his stomach. Molly and Megan were watching in curiosety, but apparently their two teachers witnessed this alot, because they were completely disinterested.   
  
"...So, we're supposed to PARTY. Not play video games." "But GOTEN! I got that new game you've been wanting to play!" The girl whined, her eyes wide. "...Which one?"   
  
"That ONE!"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Just come ON, I'll SHOW you!" This "Almuzero" crawled off of Goten's stomach, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Where is it?" "In the living room..." She giggled as he stood up and started in that direction. Trunks rolled his eyes at her. "You didn't get another new one just to play with him, did you?" "Are you calling me pathetic?" The girl with three eyes asked defensively, brushing off her jeans and bright green tanktop.   
  
"You? Pathetic? No... not Almuzero!" The girl smacked the lavender haired boy upside the head, then smiled charmingly at Megan and Molly. "I'm Almuzero! We should hang out sometime or something!" With that being said, she took off in the same direction Goten had gone, her eyes sparkling.   
  
The two girls blinked at each other. "What just happened?" Trunks grinned, and Piccolo grunted. "That's Almuzero. She's Tien's and Lunch's daughter. She's spastic and hyperactive. You'd probably get along quite nicely."   
  
"More than likely!" The two girls said in unison, then burst into giggles. It was about this time that Goku came out of nowhere, reaching towards Molly's 'wings' with a rabid expression on his face.   
  
(You are now going to be let into a terrible inside joke... now to share with the world...)   
  
"Wiiings... I want wings! Can I have wings?" Molly 'eeped!' and backed away, into Trunks, who was trying not to burst into laughter. Megan was staring, wide eyed, a little frightened. "No! Wings!" Molly coughed, smiling. "Uh... they're fake, I'm sorry!" "No! Wings!" "...Kami..."   
  
~*~   
  
Okay, YES it's short! YES it's silly and it took forever to get out. But the fact of the matter is I'm ALIVE! I love you all ~cackles madly~. I started a Megan/Molly kiss doll. And it's all kind of scary. Preeeetty! Baaiiiiii! ~Chestnut Wind 


End file.
